This invention relates generally to convertible automotive vehicles and specifically to a hinge connecting a pair of folding roof panels in an automotive vehicle.
For convertible automobiles, it is common to have a roof structure which can be extended and retracted thereby covering or exposing a passenger compartment within the automotive vehicle. Such a convertible roof structure commonly employs a plurality of soft or hard-top roof panels which retractably slide or fold upon one another. In one hard-top roof structure, a hinging system that has traditionally been employed provides for a single pivot axis between a front roof and a rear roof. While such a simplistic hinge may be easily manufactured, this system usually requires a significant gap between a rearward edge of the front roof and a forward edge of the rear roof in order to allow clearance between the panels during folding. This limitation is further compounded by the front and rear roofs having a three-dimensionally curved shape.
More recently, a hinge mechanism has been employed which uses a plurality of gears and ball joints to provide a swinging movement between a front roof panel and a rear roof panel. Such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,634 entitled "Upper Body Structure for a Convertible Vehicle" which issued to Shiraishi et al. on Aug. 8, 1989. A gear and ball joint type hinging system is disadvantageous since it can be expensive to manufacture and difficult to assemble.
Another mechanism is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,421 entitled "Vehicle Convertible Top Frame Side Rail Unkage Assembly" which issued to Hennessy on Jun. 20, 1989. This mechanism employs a single straight linkage to pivotally connect adjacent side rails of a soft top roof. The linkage provides a circular pivot path since each end of the linkage is coupled to a side rail. Other linkages are used to facilitate a toggle-like actuation of the roof sections. As can be observed, the side rails have an undesirable clearance chamfer to allow pivoting.
Moreover, most conventional hinges require that an interior roof trim panel, otherwise known as a headliner, must have a portion cut away beneath each hinge to allow clearance during retraction. Not only does this cutout portion add to the manufacturing costs for the headliner but it also creates an unsightly appearance from within the automotive vehicle. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a hinge which separates prior to arcuate displacement, can be produced and assembled with a minimum of cost and does not require unsightly cutouts in a headliner thereby avoiding the aforementioned problems.
In accordance with the present invention, a new and useful hinge for a convertible automotive vehicle comprises a first member and a second member coupled to one another by a linkage mechanism. The first member is affixed to a front roof panel and the second member is affixed to a rear roof panel. The hinge of the present invention is advantageous over the prior art in that it has multiple pivot axes between the front and rear roofs. This provides for separation between roofs prior to arcuate displacement, thus, minimizing gaps between the roof sections when in a functional extended position. The present invention hinge is also easily installed within the roof structure. Another advantage is that the present invention hinge can be aesthetically covered by a headliner without requiring cutouts therein. Additionally, a further aspect of the present invention hinge provides an extended position stop and a retracted position stop between the front and rear roofs. Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.